Miss Cloud
by Hachi-and-Shiro
Summary: Cloud is wearing a maid's dress due to a favor for Aerith. The night couldn't get any worse, that is till Sephiroth and Zack walked in. SephirothxCloudxZack oneshot


**Hachi: Before we begin I'm sorry if it seems a bit odd in how it's written. Shiro and I were working on stories over text so if it seems odd sorry! When Shiro has access to a computer or if she reads this we'll fix anything that needs to be!**

"_Pleeeease Cloud?" Aerith begged. "There's no one else I can ask and we're too busy to have anyone gone."_

"_There is no way I am dress up as a girl!" Cloud stated._

_Aerith grabbed his hand. "C'mon, you still owe me from last week. Remember? The incident with the Chocobos?"_

_Cloud shivered at the memory. "But the restaurant has maid outfits…" Cloud whined._

"_It'll be fine. A little make-up, maybe a wig, and no one will recognize you!"_

"_There is no talking you out of this is there?"_

"_Nope!" She smiled innocently._

"_Fine…but only this once…" Cloud said in defeat._

"_Yay!" Aerith grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him with her. "I know the perfect color for you!"_

This was why Cloud was currently wearing a light purple and white maid's outfit with a white headband and a curly blonde wig on. That wasn't even the worst of it. Aerith had forced him to wear make-up, and some sort of pink perfume that smelled rather nice. The absolute worst thing was that he was forced into pink lingerie; Aerith has said in her dense that it was to make it more believable.

Cloud turned to greet the new customers as the door opened and froze.

"Why must we eat here?" Sephiroth asked the younger man as they walked into the café.

"Because Aerith works here, and the dumbapple pie is to die for." Zack answered cheerfully.

Cloud stared at the two in shock before looking away to calm himself down.

"Uh…welcome sirs, I'm Clair and I'll be your waitress." He greeted as he turned to smile at them with his eyes closed.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before." Zack said as he eyed Cloud up and down. "You new here?"

"Oh…I'm just filling in for one of the other waitresses, as a favor for a friend. Only here for tonight." Cloud told him nervously.

"Aw, too bad." Zack shrugged. "Table for two!"

He smiled and held up two fingers while Sephiroth's eyes fixed themselves on the blonde in front of them. Cloud smiled at the two of them as he nodded.

"Right this way!" He led them to a table feeling a little nervous.

Sephiroth and Zack sat down, the former still staring at Cloud.

"Thanks!" Zack said, oblivious to pretty much everything.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Cloud asked as he began to get uncomfortable with Sephiroth's staring.

"You seem familiar." Sephiroth said calmly, waiting to see how the blond would react.

"Do you by chance know Aerith?" Cloud asked calmly though he was nervous.

"Of course, Aerith is the girl of my dreams. Though…I can't seem to get away from a certain silver haired demon." Zack gave Sephiroth an alluring look.

"Well me and Aerith are really good friends so you might have seen us together." Cloud said feeling awkward.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, saying he didn't believe him.

"We'll have some sodas to start." Zack said, looking through the menu.

"I'll get those right away." Cloud quickly turned and left the table.

"Zack that waitress doesn't seem familiar to you at all?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not really. She was really cute, though."

Cloud walked back over to them and placed their drinks in front of them.

"Thanks." Zack took a sip of his drink.

Sephiroth kept his eyes on Cloud. Cloud shifted only a little bit hoping the other wouldn't notice.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Two Dumbapple pies!" Zack said quickly.

"Zack." Sephiroth said sternly. "Lunch before desert."

"Oh, come on! Pie IS lunch!" Zack whined.

Sephiroth sighed. Cloud just stood there waiting as he shifted a bit. He wanted to get onto Zack himself but knew it'd blow his cover.

"All right, all right." Zack leaned back. "Two of today's specials, and THEN pie."

"Now I know why you do all those squats." Sephiroth said with a smirk. "You're working off all the sweets you eat."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." Cloud said as he laughed and left to get their orders.

Zack watched Cloud leave. "She doesn't seem to be used to those heels, does she?"

"Maybe she's not used to that type of clothing." Sephiroth said, trying to get Zack to figure out what he did.

"It looks so natural on her though." Zack said as he took another sip.

"Yes…it really does." Sephiroth smiled to himself.

Cloud returned with their meals. "Hope you weren't waiting long."

"Thanks, this looks great!" Zack rubbed his hands together.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair. "So, Claire… do you know anyone named Cloud?"

"Some…someone named…Cl-Cloud?" Cloud stuttered.

"Yes… you look a lot like him."

Zack took a better look at Cloud. "Hm…you're right."

"I'm sure…it…it's just a…coin-coincidence." Cloud said nervously.

"Maybe she's right. I mean, everyone has a doppelganger, right?" Zack said as he began to eat.

"Sure." Sephiroth said as he looked Cloud over again.

"I'll return…shortly…to bring the pies…" Cloud said as he left.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked between bits.

"Zack, what do you say we visit Cloud tonight?" The silver haired man ate calmly.

"Sure! I can't wait to tell him we met a girl who looks just like him!" Zack said excitedly.

Cloud returned with the pies and hoped nothing else would happen.

"Thank you, Cloud." Sephiroth said as the blond put the pies in front of them.

"You're welcome, sir…" Cloud froze as he went over what Sephiroth said. "But…I…do…be-believe…you got my name…wrong…"

"Give it up. I know it's you." Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"Cloud?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Cloud clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment. "I…I…have…to…go…" He mumbled as he turned to leave.

Zack stared after him. "…Damn, he looks hot in a dress."

Sephiroth crossed his legs as his thoughts drifted to Cloud sitting in erotic positions in that dress. Cloud returned briefly to give them the receipt.

"I hope you enjoyed your night…" he mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"Not as much as we're going to enjoy bed later. Care to join?" Sephiroth asked in a seductive tone.

"I…I don't think that's wise…" Cloud said nervously as he fidgeted.

"Great!" Zack said as he stood up. "See you tonight, Cloud." He winked.

Sephiroth paid the check with a smirk still on his face.

"Uh… wait…I never agreed to join you!" Cloud said confused.

Sephiroth stood up and looked Cloud in the eye. "It will be fun, Cloud. Just the three of us. Alone. At your place."

"I…but…no…" Cloud whined.

Sephiroth glanced around to make sure no one was looking then whispered in Cloud's ear. "I'll make you feel so good you'll be begging for more."

Cloud stood there frozen before sighing in defeat. He just looked at the ground blushing madly.

"Good boy." Sephiroth smirked before turning to Zack. "Let's go, puppy."

Cloud sighed as he stopped at his front door. He knew Zack had a key and didn't want to enter for fear of what would happen. He opened the door reluctantly and looked inside nervously since he still wore the dress. The house was empty as far as he could see.

Cloud entered and looked around but saw no one. "Maybe…they aren't here…"

Cloud started to calm down before moving to his room. Cloud entered his room and sighed as he hadn't encountered the two men before and closed his door with his eyes closed.

"Welcome home, Cloud." Sephiroth's alluring voice said as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Cloud froze and his eyes snapped open. "Seph…Sephiroth." Cloud stuttered.

Zack was sitting on Cloud's bed, completely naked. "You really do look sexy in that outfit."

Sephiroth was also naked. "Care to play?"

"Pl-play?" Cloud asked nervously.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. "You can't expect to wear something like that and not get fucked."

"I…uh…this isn't…" Cloud tried to move away from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth held onto Cloud and brought him over to Zack. "A little treat for the puppy?"

Zack pulled Cloud into his lap. "I'll be gentle…Claire."

"Zack…" Cloud whined.

Zack kissed Cloud's neck. "You know you want this." His cock rubbed against Cloud's hole through the lingerie.

Cloud shivered. "Well…yes…but I didn't want it to be because I wore a dress…" he whispered.

Zack held Cloud tight, "It's not just because you wore a dress, silly."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked confused.

Sephiroth walked over to Cloud and kissed him. "We want you, Cloud. We have for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything before…" Cloud muttered surprised.

"Zack's shy."

"And Seph isn't much of a people person."

"Oh…" Cloud was a little stunned by their confessions.

"What about you?" Zack asked. "You okay with two lovers?"

"I've liked you both…for a long time…I just didn't think you'd accept me…"

Sephiroth lifted Cloud's head up. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I know…" Cloud smiled.

Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud on the lips. Cloud kissed him back a bit uncertain. Zack moved his hand around and stroke Cloud's member gently. Cloud moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips. Sephiroth broke the kiss and put his fingers to Cloud's mouth. Cloud opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers.

Sephiroth smirked. "Good boy."

Zack rubbed the head of Cloud's hardening member. Cloud moaned and squirmed in Zack's lap and squeezed his eyes shut. Sephiroth moved his fingers under Cloud's dress. He moved the lingerie aside and circled his hole.

"Seph…Zack…" Cloud moaned.

Sephiroth slipped a finger inside Cloud. Cloud yelped and tried to move away from the intruding finger. Zack held him still as Sephiroth added a second finger and pushed in as far as they could go. Cloud moaned at the feeling and squirmed a bit. Sephiroth began to scissor Cloud as Zack continued to massage his member.

"I…I'm getting close…" Cloud moaned as he felt himself get close.

"Already?" Zack asked. He let go of Cloud's member and turned his head to look at him. "We can't have you releasing just yet."

"Zack…" Cloud whined at the loss.

Zack kissed him tenderly. "Just be patient."

Seph pulled his fingers out of Cloud. "He's ready for you."

Cloud moved against Zack at the loss of Sephiroth's contact. Zack pushed himself into Cloud with a grunt. Cloud cried out from the pain he felt. Seph took Cloud's member into his hand and licked the head as Zack began to thrust into the blonde. Cloud moaned and tried to buck his hips. Sephiroth held him down and took him into his mouth.

"Seph…harder Zack…" Cloud moaned.

Zack thrusted harder as Sephiroth began to bob his head. Cloud moaned loudly as he bucked his hips. Sephiroth gagged and pulled away.

"Dammit, Cloud…" He said as he coughed.

"Sorry…" Cloud groaned.

Sephiroth took Cloud back into his mouth, holding the blonde down with both hands. Cloud moaned as he felt himself begin to get close. Zack thrusted harder, pushing himself as deep into Cloud as he could. Sephiroth deep throated Cloud.

"Seph…I'm about to…" Cloud moaned in pleasure.

Zack hit Cloud's sweet spot hard. Cloud cried out as he released into Sephiroth's mouth and his muscles clenched around Zack. Zack groaned at the sudden tightness and released inside Cloud. Sephiroth swallowed Cloud's seed and pulled away, a little of it dripping from his lips. Cloud collapsed against Zack breathing heavily.

"My turn." Sephiroth said as he pulled Cloud off of Zack.

"Seph…" Cloud said as he leaned against the older man.

Sephiroth turned Cloud around to face Zack. "Want a taste puppy?"

Zack smiled and pulled Cloud into a kiss as Sephiroth positioned himself to penetrate the blonde. Cloud kissed Zack back as he waited for Sephiroth. Cloud pushed himself into Cloud hard. Cloud cried out as he jerked away from Zack. Zack pulled Cloud closer to him. He moved the blonde's head down to his own member.

Cloud tentatively licked the head of Zack's member. Zack moaned and closed his eyes. Sephiroth pushed in deeper into Cloud. Cloud moaned as he took the head into his mouth to suck on.

Zack put his hand on Cloud's head. "Don't hold back."

Cloud took more of Zack's length into his mouth. He kept taking more until he gagged slightly. Sephiroth thrusted faster. Cloud moaned around Zack as he began bobbing his head.

Zack moaned. "Cloud…"

Cloud deep throated Zack though he gagged a bit. Zack moaned and threw his head back. He felt himself getting close. Cloud brought a hand up to massage Zack's sac a she moaned. Zack moaned and released into Cloud's mouth. Sephiroth pounded hard into Cloud. Cloud swallowed Zack's seed and some of it dribbled down from his lips as he cried out. Sephiroth held Cloud tight and closed his eyes as he thrusted into Cloud. Cloud moaned as he leaned against Sephiroth. Sephiroth gave one final thrust and came inside of the blonde with a moan. Cloud groaned as he rested against Sephiroth tiredly.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud. "Tired, puppet?"

Cloud nodded. "Puppet?" he asked confused.

"Seph gives people weird nicknames. I'm his puppy." Zack said.

"Well…you do act like a puppy. Why am I puppet?" Cloud asked.

"I just feel like it suits you." Sephiroth said. "Like…in a past life you were my puppet."

"Yeah, and in a past life I was hunted down and killed by the army." Zack said sarcastically.

"Dorks." Cloud laughed.

"What was that?" Sephiroth licked Cloud's neck. "Don't forget who's stronger here and who might still want to…mess with you."

"I know who is stronger." Cloud stated. "Also no more tonight…I'm tired…"

"All right, all right." Sephiroth let Cloud lay down on the bed. "But tomorrow night will be longer and harder.

"Um…can…I…" Cloud began before looking embarrassed.

"Change?" Sephiroth asked.

"Please?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Go ahead."

"Can I try it on?" Zack asked.

"What?" Cloud asked Zack shocked.

"What? I'm just curious if I'd look as hot as you do in that." Zack said in his puppy voice.

"Fine…might not fit…" Cloud sighed.

He stood and began to take the dress off revealing the pink lingerie underneath. He blushed and turned from the two and tossed the dress to Zack. Zack wolf whistled at Cloud's underwear as he caught the dress.

"Shut up…" Cloud muttered as he pulled out a pair of boxers to put on after slipping the lingerie off.

Zack pulled the dress over his head, only to have it get stuck on his shoulders. "Um…help!"

"I told you it wouldn't fit…" Cloud muttered as he put the boxers on and lay on the bed.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Puppy, you got yourself in it, you get yourself out."

Zack struggled with the dress and fell down onto Cloud's bed. Cloud laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"So why did you go to the restaurant?" He asked curiously ignoring Zack's struggles.

"Aerith invited us." Zack said through the dress as Sephiroth gathered his and Zack's clothes.

"She invited you?" Cloud asked in disbelief as he watched Sephiroth.

"She insisted we visit today." Sephiroth answered, pulling on his pants.

"I'm never doing a favor for her again!" Cloud growled but he continued to watch Sephiroth a bit worried.

Sephiroth pulled on his shirt. "Something wrong, Cloud?"

"Are you two…leaving?" Cloud asked quietly as he looked away.

"Do you want us to stay?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?" Cloud snapped.

Zack gave up on the dress and threw it to the floor. "Of course we're staying. It's not called 'sleeping together' if we don't sleep over, right?"

"I don't think that is what it means Zack…" Cloud muttered.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Let the puppy have his fun." He walked over to the edge of Cloud's bed. "Room for three?"

Cloud moved to the center of the bed. "Yes…"

Sephiroth climbed up and lay next to Cloud. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, Zack doing the same. Cloud smiled at the two as he shivered and fished around for a blanket to cover them. Sephiroth grabbed the blanket and covered the three of them.

"Love you, Cloud…" Zack whispered.

"Love you too, Zack…love you, Sephiroth…"

"And I love you, my little puppet."

"One thing though…" Cloud murmured as he began to fall asleep.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked. Zack had already fallen asleep.

"I hope you liked seeing me in a dress because I'm never wearing one again."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I'll savor every moment."

"I wasn't expecting that response…" Cloud whispered.

"Cloud, I don't care if you wear a dress again. If I did, trust me I have techniques that will make you do anything for me. Very painful techniques."

"You may say that…but you sure enjoyed fucking me with the dress on…"

"I would enjoy fucking you no matter what you wear. I just have a cross dressing fetish. Zack has a bathing suit fetish."

"Why do I get the feeling that being with you two will be interesting…fetish…" Cloud murmured in thought.

"Do you have a fetish, Cloud?"

"Uh…well…"

Sephiroth ran his fingers down Cloud's chest. "Tell me, or it's another round tonight."

"Does it have to do with my partners? Or is it being done to me okay?" Cloud asked embarrassed.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Of course it is."

"Being on camera…or pictures…" Cloud whispered hoping Sephiroth wouldn't hear.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be fun. I'm also a fan of bondage and S&M. That combined with pictures and recording. It gives me chills."

Cloud shivered a bit scared now. "So does the cross dressing fetish go for any outfits?"

"Skirts, tight shorts, dresses, small shirts. But that's nothing compared to the bondage outfits I have."

"Now I'm afraid…at least no school girl uniforms…or cosplay…" Cloud whispered the last two parts.

"I'll just save those for the puppy."

"He…doesn't just have a bathing suit fetish?"

"He has a few, but he'll do everything I say in bed. A few S&M session and you'll be the same."

"I won't be that easy to break." Cloud challenged.

Sephiroth smirked. "Good."

Cloud just smiled as he rolled onto his side and curled in a bit to Sephiroth. Sephiroth watched his two lovers with a content smile before closing his eyes and joining them in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
